


The Marionette Girl and the blue Sorcerer

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Acting, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fractured Fairy Tale, Happy Ending, Magic, Multi, Pirates, Planning Adventures, Points of View, Puns & Word Play, Secret Relationship, The reverse puppet is a jerk, Transformation, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The five Night of Candy Animatronics attempt to tell a fairytale, but some of the Freddy cast interrupt the telling. Also things turn awkward when a grumpy evil blue puppet steals the script, causing everyone to ad-lib. But it's still good fun.
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Henry Emily, Jack-O-Bonnie/Nightmare Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Millie/Sarah (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, The Mangle & Marionette | The Puppet
Kudos: 6





	The Marionette Girl and the blue Sorcerer

Candy the cat adjusted the lucky tie, before saying to the crowd of Christmas rushed Bibibabs, plushkins and other kiddies in the grotto. "Are you sitting comfortably kiddies? Time for the Candy story time. Once upon a time, there lived a poor young girl called Charlie Emily, who lived with her father Henry Emily the Alchemist in the shadow of a mighty castle in the Kingdom of-." He stopped in the middle of his lines and showing the picture of a little brown haired girl playing with her brown haired father's machines in the background of a great castle, only to see the rest of the script for the fairy-tale was gone . "Oh dear it appears my script for the fairy tale has been stolen dear guests. Can anybody help this cat with the story?" Candy looked around before saying, as the kiddies awwed with dismay. "I wonder if anyone knows the kingdom's name?" 

Suddenly Freddy Fazbear interrupted Candy's story. "Oh, I know a good name. The kingdom was Animatropolis!" Candy spluttered. "Alright Freddy, the kingdom of Animatropolis, unfortunately the purple king who was called." Plushtrap snickered as he thought up one. "How about Willy the first?" "Yes, give him a funny name!" The Bidibabs cheered while Candy nodded. "Alright. William the first, although everybody who despised the king and there were many called him Willy the first behind his back." Everyone laughed at the silly name of the king as Chester yelled while wearing a purple and gold outfit.

"Oh I'm Willy the first. I like to tax people for bolts, for no real reason and swim in my pool of gold while making alchemist create robots." Also Balloon Boy spoke up for the group, while Candy showed everybody the magic pictures of King William bullying his own subjects while hoarding money, making Henry do magic to bring machines to life at sunset and everybody else laughing at a satire picture of King William with a big nose and bright purple skin behind the guard's backs in the night. "Hey wasn't there a blue puppet running around with the scripts a few minutes ago? Cause he said he wanted something big for a plan." 

Elsewhere in the flipside, the blue cheeked Reverse puppet, who hated being called that and demanded people called him Vinnie instead, laughed as he carried the stolen scripts in a cartoony thief bag. "Hah, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. While everyone's too busy about the security breach with that reluctant follower, I'll get revenge on Miss Schmidt in the realm of the living!" The two shadow animatronic wearing angel themed bouncer shirts shrugged, the Reapers could take care of it right? Well if the reapers weren't busy about tracking down bigger fish then somebody who had done murder by accident and grown bitter with revenge, that is. Also there was a big yelow and black sign saying police don't cross. 

Back at the story time circle, Cindy the magenta, not purple cat then spoke up as she sashayed wearing a poppy garland. "Hey Candy, do you mind if I take over the narrating while you look for Vinnie? He can't have left the Flipside, since Cat and Rat would know." Candy nodded with a blink of surprise.

"Meowsers! That's a candy cool idea. I'll meet you back when I see him and bring him back." He hurried away to check, as Cindy picked up the script and begun to take a look, while announcing with liberty. "Now Charlie didn't think the King was ruling wisely and the Kingdom was falling apart, if not for his children's decisions, Animatropolis would have fallen apart. But Prince Michael knew that his own feelings on his upcoming wedding would have to be kept to himself." 

"It's nice to have some company away from all the bustle of court Charlie. I've been trying to talk sense into my little sister, but Elizabeth has gotten spoilt ever since the Queen passed away." Prince Michael said to Charlie as she groaned. "Well let's hope nothing goes wrong." But a loud yell made them wince as King William was demanding a refit of the palace, along with a certain giant pink and white bear with a jester's outfit. "Somebody take that giant Funtime bear away from the guest rooms, we don't need people getting embarrassed by poor japery." Henry Emily nodded with a blush as he got the pulleys. "Ah Michael. Good news, Princess Sarah is coming from Frightburg for the engagement. Dress as well as you can, no swamps or hunting and for god's sake clean your own hair. A king should not have nits!" 

"Boring. When's the good stuff going to happen? The one with the evil wizard and a scary wand?" At Plushtrap's question, Cindy replied. "Well barely a day after the odd sign with the kite strings, rumours about an evil wizard wearing blue called Vincent the Stringed who had causing trouble with magic on anybody who inconvenienced him. This did not make things better when Prince Cassidy, the King's youngest son had a nightmare about Vincent." 

King Vincent looked confused at the tutor showing him a picture of a fanged man with silver eyes and a blue robe looming over several pained animals wearing the same clothes as the courtiers and royal family. "What's that odd picture Fred? I don't remember anything like that Cassidy drew before looking like our own heraldry." Fred looked horrified as he held it up before realising who the robes and wand belonged to. "Prince Cassidy said something in his sleep, about an evil wizard cursing the entire kingdom. I think it was that blue robed blackguard Vincent the Stringed! I beg of you your majesty, if you see a man wearing blue, don't annoy him for it could be the evil wizard in disguise." 

Chester then spoke up. "Unfortunately king Willy the first, ignored the warning as he yelled at the staff to get everything ready for the engagement ball. In a month's time on Friday the 13th oddly enough. Among the guests was an odd old grey haired plain looking puppeteer wearing a black and blue set of plain clothes. but half way through the telling of a tale involving a knight and a dragon, Michael accidentally spilt some fruit juice over the puppeteer's robes!" Prince Michael looked horrified as he apologised, while some people in the crowd laughed at the puppeteer. "I'm sorry stranger. Didn't mean to ruin your robes. I'll pay twice the amount of the robes for a replacement." 

"As you can imagine, Princess Sarah whispered to Charlie as she was about to dance with Cassidy." "Don't you find it odd a man wearing black and blue shows up on the day of the party without an invite? I doubt the king looks happy about it either." Sure enough things were turning ugly when the puppeteer mentioned setting the evil wizard and William cut into the conversation. "I didn't invite you to the party. Now begone and don't darken my doorways with that talk of the evil wizard, Mr Whatsismane!" 

"But the puppeteer was angry about being slighted, and his plainness melted away to reveal the same evil blue robe wearing wizard Vincent the Stringed, although part of his robes were still stained orange! He pulled out his wand and yelled at the crowd who backed away. " I was going to be good today, but your son ruined it! Since you love gold more then your own family William, you shall become a gold bunny. And all of your court shall be machines as well, as you all just stood there like automatons as I got humiliated in public! It won't be my problem, it's yours to deal, but in five nights, it'll be permeant. My curse that is, not your son's stupid wedding thing, you didn't invite me to!" "Also all the guests, royals and everyone who just had the misfortune of being at the wrong place screamed in pain from the dark magic!" 

For once, Chester had managed to top Nightmare in scary stories as Plushtrap cheered and the other kids screamed, Story! Vinnie laughed evilly as the golden rabbit yelled at his guards. "Don't just stand there you fools! Do something about that wizard!" The guards moved in to arrest Vincent, but the

Princess Sarah who had been turned into a marble statue was horrified as she asked her fairy godmother Eleanor to help break the evil curse. "Eleanor, you have to fix this curse! Can't you think of a spell to break the curse of our hosts for the engagement ball." Eleanor tilted her neck, before quickly handing out some heart shaped stones as she explained. "I am not that good on breaking curses Sarah, only granting wishes. The stones and enchanted bracelets could still it, unless the cursed ones leave them away from themselves. Maybe finding his lair in the Shadowy Bluff could work? But it is dangerous." Charlie then was about to speak up, only to see Michael grab a horse and hurry off as William groaned. "At least my eldest is good for something now." 

Charlie snook out quickly while everybody panicked, but not before the puppet girl took her father's old adventuring kit and Ella the magic doll. "But the court didn't realise that Vincent had allies on his side as Charlie saw the prince get dragged away by five small puppets and a giant rat." Vincent the Stringed chuckled as his eyes turned silver. "I wonder how the king would react to a prince serving me," 

"Boo. That's really boring Rat!" Plushtrap whined as the Rat retorted. "Well, my storytelling skills have rusted a lot kiddo. But I'm sober which is a good thing. Anyway back to the story. Oh yeah, Charlie was being cornered by the Silver eye bandits." All four of the Silver Eyes Bandits rounded upon Charlie, their silver eyes shining out of weather beaten faces. But Charlie was at least trained by Clayton with a sword as the puppet girl dodged Marla the Silent's arrows, was punched by Jessica the Swift , kneed Owen the strong in the arm as he drop a sword and. 

The Pumpkin Chicken Witch cackled at the unintended compliment while mixing her components for the ritual. "Ah little chickadee! You warm the cockles of this old bird's heart to aflame. Maybe we could persuade Nightmare himself to keep you after the ritual." But the Pumpkin Rabbit Warlock spoke up. "Didn't Vincent the Stringed say something about a curse he put on Animatropolis lasting five nights, or was it a week? We need to keep our promise to him after all!". 

"As the final day dawned Charlie and Michael entered the outskirts of Vincent's lair, a strange black and blue tower made of brick with odd string like curtains and squatting like a giant spider on the land. But how could they find Vincent's amulet to break the curse?" Charlie had a plan to get inside. "I'll pretend to be an apprentice, while you sneak inside." 

Vincent the Stringed shrugged as he gave the red cheeked puppet some black robes and a broom. "Oh, I didn't expect some extra help around my dwelling Marion. Anyway make sure to beware of my rat and cat while you sweep the yard and my house, guess I don't need to terrorise the other kingdoms now. Those fools who mocked me will definitely pay, their king's nearly being overthrown anyway." 

The cat-man was horrified as he whispered. "I will aid you to break the curse as thanks for your gift of milk, but you'll have to be quick after all it's nearly the evening. Vinnie was planning on doing something. But he didn't tell us what though."

The Rat was still standing guard and complaining about not going to sleep, until Charlie helped. 

The monsterous Vincent the stringed hurried down the stairs after Charlie the marionette girl and Michael had already fled, he then yelled at the rat-man blocking the door to his lair, who was snoozing on the ground . "You knave of a rat! Why aren't you doing your job scaring the intruders out ! I spared you from the devil drink and you scorn me like this!"

The rat-man then yelled as he hit Vincent's hand only to wince at the spines on the shapeshifted man's wrists. "Well they treated me better then you ever did Vincent! I didn't ask to be turned into a rat man by you. I quit!" The rat man walked off away from the lair as the enraged wizard turned nightmare monster gave chase after our heroes. 

But Charlie threw the comb that Masha had given her down near the marsh which turned into a massive forest in the middle of the marsh as the two heroes hurried off, away from the cut off warlock. "How is that going to work? Don't we need to break the curse clock back at the castle before the clock strikes six tomorrow morning?" Charlie shook her head as they ran. "Well this'll buy us some time to get away form you know who . Everyone knows evil wizards and witches can't touch hawthorn, right?" 

"Now what?" Balloon boy asked as Vinnie grumbled. "I'm getting to it, you little brats. Can't rush a story. Anyway, as a monsterous nightmare who still couldn't touch hawthorn, Vincent decided to swim around through the marsh." Story Charlie and story Michael ran 


End file.
